


Sad

by Vault_Emblem



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Mmmh… he just said he’s sad.





	Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the text feel evanescent, like random thoughts born from nothing that echo through an empty space.  
> I won't say I succeed but I can sure as hell say I tried.

_Sad._

 

Mmmh… he just said he’s sad.

He didn’t only say it, but he felt it too.

 

_Sad._

 

Does he even know what it is anymore, “sad”?

Sure, it’s a word, but does he know what it stands for?

 

_Sad._

He’s pretty sure he remembers being sad, when he was still human, when he was still weak.

It was when something bad happens – bad, he remembers what bad means – or when he was disappointed – he remembers that too – and… that’s it right?

 

_Sad._

Then why does he feel like there’s something more?

 

He can’t say that he was happy when Merle had managed to snatch him for his new self – the Hunger as they call him – but…

Talking with someone different from him, and he doesn’t mean in the sense that he has different ideas from him but that is actually a different being from him, has been refreshing.

 

What was that word?

Missed? Yeah, he missed it.

 

It’s a shame those little fun encounters won’t go on anymore.

He was starting to… look forward to them.

He couldn’t deny that this Merle really – how does one say? – intrigued him.

He would’ve been a great asset to their multitude.

 

His eyes are open, or at least he thinks they are, but he can only see them, himself, it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

That feeling… that feeling of being one again, just himself.

He hates it but at the same time it felt… nostalgic, like when he used to come home after a long day of work, or maybe not. He doesn’t think he knows where he was going with that analogy.

 

Now he won’t wait for Merle to pull him out of that multitude anymore.

He knows he meant it when he said that this was their last “meeting”.

 

He doesn’t really mind.

Soon he will join them too, everything will join them too.

 

… Uh.

Yes, John definitely feels sad.


End file.
